


Into The Dark

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Remus follows Sirius into the Veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Dark

Remus spared a thought, a single thought, for pulling Harry back. Then, Remus catapulted past him, and into the Veil.

 _They were kissing, bodies pressed together, hands searching within robes, finding each other hard and ready. Remus felt his hand slip around Sirius’s length, moving into the warm embrace as Sirius returned the touch in kind. Remus felt his hand warp around Sirius, moving more quickly each second..._

Remus watched as the vision of beauty before him: Sirius before Azkaban had come between them. He watched it crack and fade, blown away, to be replaced by the twisting face of a monster. Then, when he looked again...

 _Remus was driving into Sirius’s strong body, nerves on edge, needing this closeness and this passion. He reached around to feel Sirius’s hardness. Remus felt the tightness and heat close around him as Sirius came..._

This vision shattered like glass but in slow motion, leaving Remus with the sensation of falling, of chasing reality, as if everything he was watching were not part of the real world. Then, before him came another.

 _”Moony, what are you doing here?” Sirius’s voice was concerned. Sirius neared him, kissing him tenderly. “What did you do?” Sirius’s asked. “Who’s going to protect Harry if you’re here?”_

Remus closed his eyes and waited for this to fade as well, not sure how many of these he could handle. He couldn’t stand watching Sirius’s face contort or disappear yet again.

He re-opened his eyes after a moment and saw Sirius, still waiting for an answer.

“Aren’t you a vision?” Remus asked flatly.

“Did you get those too? I think that was my life flashing before my eyes. Or it would be, if my life was all sex.”

Remus smiled, capturing Sirius’s chin, and brought their lips together once again.


End file.
